Promise
by Riikani
Summary: Drew's point of view on May pregnancy. Sequel to regret and Choices. Contestshipping


_I don't even know why I'm doing this, but there have been people asking for it so here it is;_

_The sequel to Regret and Choices!! _

_You've probably been longing for it, no just kidding. It's not that uhm adult-ed as the last one. It's really not done to do that in this fic._

**Me: "Hey guys, you ready?"**

**Drew; "Screw you, you've been writing about Me and May all the time"**

**May; "And why a sequel? Wasn't the first one bad enough?"**

**Me; "First; the first story was already a sideline-story so this would be the third on that subject. Second; I can't help it you two make such a darn cute couple"**

**Drew; "First; why bothered making the first one. Second; May and I aren't a couple so stop implying on that"**

**Me: "Quit the summing, it's annoying. **

**Drew; "So are you"**

**Me; "Drew...we've had this talk before didn't we? Do you still remember what I said then?"**

**Drew: "Yes and you have already made me do things that I never would do, can you do even worse?"**

**Me; "Yes I can, It won't be this story, it won't be the next. I could always make you do Lemon"**

**Drew; (paled)**

**May; "You wouldn't!!"**

**Me; "You never know, but I don't think so"**

_(Disclaimer): I do not own Pokemon, I do own 4 movies and a few games, but the rights aren't mine. WHO wants to give me the rights!! (you get cookies :D)_

--

A young woman walked over the roads of Johto, with just a little before her, a man of her age.

"Drew, can we stop for a second!?" she called and the man, Drew, turned around worried.

"May? You alright?" he called to her, and she nodded but sat down tiredly.

You wouldn't believe it but this young woman was pregnant, for 35 weeks already.

Drew sighed and walked back to her and crouched down next to her; "You sure you want to keep traveling 'till it's no longer possible? We could go home you know"

May nodded; "Yeah, how tired I am, I love traveling and I'm going to miss it so I want to keep doing that for as long as possible"

Drew sighed at the stubbornness of his wife.

Yes, that's right; the young couple is married. Why would they get married that young?

It was an accident, they had drank too much and well, May had gotten pregnant. It was more a need than a real wish, but even though it was a bit quickly planned; their wedding had been beautiful, small but beautiful. Only their closest friends were invited.

Drew looked at May's face, and even though she was tired, she was still as beautiful as the girl he fell in love with, and he didn't regret one thing.

He wiped a bang from her face and pulled her on her feet, "Come on, the next city isn't that far anymore, and we can decide if we go on or go home" he said. They had bought a house in Mossdeep city in Hoenn ((A/N I'm sorry I use it again, but I just love the island, I think its lovely there))

May scowled; "You want to go home earlier? But I don't want to", she pouted.

Drew smirked and flicked his bangs (he still had that habit) "I don't want to put you in any danger", and he kissed her slightly on her nose.

Soon they reached Azelea city, where Drew had his next contest.

May didn't participate anymore; ("but I wanted too!") since she probably would have to retreat when the baby came.

"May! Drew! How are you?" a voice called. May and Drew turned around at the sudden call.

May's smile broadened; "Solidad! How good to see you", she said to the smiling fox-haired woman.

She had aged too, and she was now in her far twenties.

For some kind of reason she hadn't married but our couple suspected her of having something with Lance ((A/N TADAA, a new shipping in my stories :P))

"How are our soon-to-be-parents?" Solidad asked grinning.

May and Drew blushed, something they still did, even though they were married .

Solidad was one of the few people they had actually told about the scandalous deed. Together with May's parents, Max, Ash, Misty and Brock; she was the only one who knew the real reason behind their quick marriage.

The press had some suspicions why they had married so suddenly and why so small, but none of them could actually prove their ideas and neither Drew nor May was going to tell them.

"Keep your voice a bit down, would you? After all the trouble it's appreciated", Drew said but he didn't sound angry.

That was because Solidad was also one of the few people who actually knew how happy they were.

"Sorry Drew." she apologized, "May, you look good", Solidad complimented. May glowed.

"How you're doing Solidad", Drew asked back; and Solidad grinned. "Still doing as good as ever, still winning contests. They have asked me to be guest Judge with the Grand-festival."

Drew nodded; "I guess you'll be judging me then" he said.

Solidad raised her brows; "You're not participating May?" she asked May.

May scowled slightly; "I wanted too, but I'd probably had to retreat when I would become mother, so..." her voice died.

"I see." Solidad said and smiled. "Well, got to go, so I hope everything's well. Give me a call soon" she said and waved her goodbye.

May smiled and leaned against Drew, who supported her while he cocked his brows. "I'm glad we saw her before its time", she said softly. Drew smiled, she had lost some of her fire in her pregnancy, and she had become a real thoughtful person.

"Yeah, I guess..." he said and started leading her to a hotel. May had protested in the beginning; saying that the Pokecenter was as good as anything but he insisted.

They took a room; the man had looked a bit strange when he got as answer to his question of two rooms? a no, just one room with queen-sized. The man had stared at Drew, but the said one was already used to that and didn't blink once.

The man had stared after them when Drew had guided May through the hall, and gaped at the gentleness how. Drew had noticed this and chuckled when the man got hit on his head by a woman who clearly was a fan of the two coordinators.

"Will you be fine?" Drew asked May when he had set her on the bed.

May narrowed her eyes; "I'm pregnant, not helpless. I still can take care of myself you know", she said a little snappy.

Drew chuckled; "I know, I just asked if you'll be fine".

May glared at him; she huffed. "Besides, I know you're just in the bathroom".

Drew chuckled softly; she was still May.

-()-

When Drew was finished refreshing, he went back to the room, to find May sleeping.

'She must've been dead beat to fall asleep like that' he thought while he sat down next to her.

He stroke her slight tousled hair, as he looked at her sleeping face. He felt slightly sorry he had to wake her, but his contest was about to begin and May had claimed all the way she wanted to be there. "I might not be able to compete myself but that doesn't mean I'm not able to watch you perform"

"May, wake up", he softly said, but the girl was a fast sleeper. And Drew had noticed it was even harder to get her up since she was pregnant.

Drew sighed; he leaned down and kissed her nose. May slightly pulled her nose, and Drew chuckled, while he continued to kiss her; her forehead, her cheeks her chin and then her lips.

He smiled as she opened her eyes slowly; "Hey sleepy, time to get up", he said, and May smiled too as she kissed his lips.

"We don't want to be late", Drew sighed and helped her up. Her belly was extremely expanded and she had been having trouble getting up the last few weeks. At first it was quite funny and he had laughed too, but May had deadpanned him and said it was also his fault, that he knew it. After that he helped her up every time.

She quickly fixed her hair so that it wouldn't look horrible, and straightened her skirt. She had been wearing a soft caramel skirt which went to her knees and a white v-top since she noticed she wasn't able to wear her normal clothes anymore.

And then she hurried after Drew, the best she could at least. Drew grabbed her hand and walked with her to the contest-hall.

"MR. DREW!!" "Oh no!" Drew muttered.

Soon fan girls were all around them, and tried to get his attention as best as they could.

"Drew, leave that girl. She's so not worth anything. I'm much better", they kept saying.

Drew felt his blood boil, but didn't want to shout in front of May, who was a bit emotional recently. However, his attempts to save her were in vain, as in May's eyes appeared tears.

She hobbled away, releasing his hand, and pushed her way through the girls.

Drew was one moment too shocked to realize what happened, but then he exploded;

"GO AWAY, I'M MARRIED AND I LOVE MAY!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT ANNOYING PESTS AT THE MOMENT".

The girls were stunned Drew had lost his temper, he had never shouted to his fan girls ((A/N: rotten stalkers))

He ran after May, and reached her easily.

"May..." he started, but a crying voice interrupted him.

"Am I worth nothing; are they better than I am?" May cried softly.

Drew widened his eyes as he grabbed her shoulders to let her face him. The blue, now wet, sapphire's looked at him pleadingly.

"May, how can you think something like that? You are everything to me, and to me you're worth more than you could imagine. And those girls are all together nowhere in your league" Drew said sternly.

"Drew..."May said one moment breathlessly before she fell in his arms crying."I don't know what I would do without you. I think I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't with me".

Drew stroke softly her hair, he had been doing that a lot lately, and nuzzled his nose in it. "You won't have to think what you would do, because I'm not about to leave you ever"

He felt May smiling; "Hey Drew, don't we have to go to that contest?" she suddenly said.

'O crud, I almost forgot' Drew thought before he pulled her with him smirking. "I guess we have to huh?"

-()-

In the contest-hall May parted ways with Drew going to the tribune while he went back-stage.

Drew was nervous, and he was surprised by it, though he didn't think it was strange. 'After all, I'm here while May is on the tribune'

Drew smirked to himself while he seated himself on one of the benches in the coordinator room. He had noticed he didn't like it when he wasn't with May and he was scared if she wasn't alright.

"Drew Hayden", his name was called for the appeal. He stood up sighing.

When he entered the stage there was a normal applause, no fan girl screaming. He was slightly confused by this but then he saw the leader of the fan girl-group sitting next to May and seeming to apologize to her. Then the girl turned to Drew and smiled comforting, as if she wanted to say "it's alright, I told everyone to back off"

Drew smiled and felt as if a load fell of his back, and he smiled when he saw May glowing in the audience.

"Roselia, come out" he called out his loyal friend. He had caught some Pokemon in all those years but Roselia was always with his side.

"Do Solarbeam and then Petaldance", he said on which the grass pokemon obeyed. The petals twirled around the Solarbeam and Drew decided to finish his appeal.

"Now Stun spore and Magical leaf". The leaves joined the petals and the Stun spore was being reflected in the Solarbeam. Drew smirked content.

"Nothing less expected than great from Drew", Mr. Contesta said. "Truly remarkable" followed Mr. Suziko (what is the name of that guy??). "Beautiful, stunning", Nurse Joy said and she smiled heartily.

And then she surprised everyone, "And may I also congratulate you with your other happiness", she didn't even have to say what she meant as a light-beam was pointed at May, who blinked in the sudden light.

Drew blinked surprised before he smiled; "Thank you Nurse Joy", there was a moment silence before the audience started clapping and cheering.

Drew looked back at May, in whose eyes blinked eyes again, but this time tears of joy, and a small blush colored her face. Drew smiled, he was glad he married her.

He left the stage, clearing the way for the other contestants. In the Coordinators Lounge, many people smiled and congratulated him.

He smirked, and he had to remind them he wasn't father yet.

-()-

Drew had made it to the second round with an almost perfect score of 29.9.

His first opponent wasn't weak, but Drew defeated him easily. The second opponent in the final however wasn't that easy; he had to battle Solidad.

She chose her Slowbro, while he chose Absol.

"Use Psychic" Solidad ordered her Slowbro, and the pink Pokemon started charging at the white Pokemon.

"Use Double Team and then Shadow Ball" Drew countered, but then he heard a sudden cry.

Drew paled, he knew that voice, and he turned his head where May was supposed to sit. But she didn't sit anymore; she had fallen of her chair and lay on the ground.

Drew realized what was going on, and though he was excited he was also scared.

And he couldn't give a rats-ass about the contest anymore. He ran off the stage, while shouting; "I forfeit", and ran up the tribune.

In no time he had pushed his way through the circle of people around May. He carefully picked her of the ground; she was sweating a bit.

"Ssh, I'm here, it's alright", he muttered and May opened her eyes slightly but pressed them together when another pain hurt her.

"Hey...Drew...think I'd better get...to the hospital." she said faintly and Drew nodded. He picked her up and carried her to the exit.

Someone had apparently called an ambulance because Drew could lay her immediate on a stretcher.

"Hey, I'm fine Drew", May said when she saw the worried look in his eyes. He smiled back while he still held her hand in his own, while the siren went on.

-()-

"Sir, you have to wait here", a nurse said to Drew.

He couldn't believe he had to leave May in the last run. The door closed when the nurse went back inside.

The doors and walls did their work good, Drew couldn't hear a thing and he started pacing up and down the hallway.

The empty hall, the faint sounds of a phone ringing, and the hurried steps of a doctor and a slamming door; those were the only things he heard in the silent hospital.

Drew admitted, he was afraid, scared out of his wits. 'I hope she's doing ok' he furiously thought.

"Damn how long is this going to take?"

"Drew, are you alright?" a female voice asked; Solidad.

Drew smiled weakly; "May's in labor and I can't be with her. I'm scared out my wits to be honest" he admitted.

Solidad went to sit down on one of the benches and pointed at the seat besides her, signing for him to sit down. Drew looked annoyed at her and started pacing again.

Solidad sighed; "Drew, pacing around isn't going to help. Sit down", she said a bit more sternly. This time he did listen.

"Now, why are you so nervous", she asked kindly. Drew leaned forward, his underarms leaning on his upper legs.

"Nervous?? I'm not nervous", he said but that didn't fool Solidad who threw him an amused glance.

"Alright then, I'm really nervous. I don't know if May is Ok, and I'm angry I can't be with her", Drew sighed and threw Solidad a tired look.

"You know I love May more than anything in my life, and I truly have no idea how I could have gone without her" he said.

He had known for weeks, scrap that, months this day would come, but he'd never known it would be this disturbing.

Solidad had watched the face of the young man, and could tell he was really worried. "You'll be a great dad" she said and Drew almost looked like he had forgotten that fact.

"Ow crud" he sighed; "I'm going to be a dad huh?" he actually looked like he was even more scared. And Solidad knew why; his father had never been a dad to him.

"Drew, relax. You'll be fine, and besides, if you love your child as much as you love May, I guess the kid will be the happiest in the world" she said.

Drew wasn't convinced completely, but shrugged it off. At this moment there was a bigger issue; the labor-doors were still closed.

He stared at the doors, hoping that if his gaze was intense enough the doors would open.

And they did, although he wasn't sure if it was because of his gaze or the nurse opening the door ((A/N; Confused?? What you're talking about??))

Drew jumped up, and the nurse smiled; "Sir you can come know, and may I be the first one to congratulate you with your beautiful son" ((A/N; I'm sorry, I just like baby-boys more than girls, it's said they scream less))

Drew grinned sheepishly; he was father. He heard Solidad congratulate him, but he never really got the message, as he walked in the room.

His wife was leaning against a huge pile of pillows, her forehead wet of sweat. May had a small bundle of cloths in her arms and she smiled at him when he entered.

"Congratulations, _dad" _she grinned as she gave him the cloths, from which you could just see a small face; his son.

The eyes were already open and had the same color as his; green. The boy was looking around before his gaze focused on Drew, and suddenly he heard a cheerful babbling.

"Well, he does like you from the beginning", May said as she leaned back in her pile of pillows.

Drew looked at her exhausted features; "you were actually afraid he wouldn't like you?" she asked. Drew decided not to answer this and returned his gaze back to the baby-boy.

"He's beautiful" he whispered, and handed May back the little life, who looked at the baby tenderly.

"I guess he takes it from his father", she said. Drew kissed her on her cheek.

Solidad smiled as she saw the new family and decided to leave; somewhere hoping she would find the same happiness as they did.

--

_Tada. Here it is. A bit long but alright_

_I personally liked it very much, and for the first time the OOC-ness didn't bother me one bit. The fluff is high in this one, but hey, that is most of the time when people become parents. Does it really change people that much?? I tried to follow real life as much as I could, but since I don't want children myself and don't like to read about it; I'm clueless._

_So please review, and I really hope you guys liked it. I wrote it for you guys after all, I wasn't even intending to write it. SO PLEASE REVIEW_

**_(Edit note): I know you guys love to favorite, but I'm really (x 5) curious to your opinions. It doesn't have to take long. Just say some words_**


End file.
